


I Was Feeling Insecure (You Might Not Love Me Anymore)

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, I love you's, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in between 4x12 and 5x01</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Feeling Insecure (You Might Not Love Me Anymore)

”Mick, come on. What’s the big fucking deal?” Ian asked, dodging the front door that was about to slam him right in the face.

 

He stepped inside and closed it behind him, following his boyfriend further into the empty Milkovich house.

 

”It’s not a big deal” Mickey said, his tone saying the exact opposite.

 

”You’re usually okay with this, what did I do?” Ian asked, growing impatient.

 

”I’m not fucking…”

 

Mickey trailed off when he turned around, and his eyes connected with Ian’s.

 

Ian’s face softened at the hurt look on Mickey’s.

 

”Mick…” Ian whispered. ”Tell me”

 

Over the past couple of months, Ian and Mickey had gotten closer, and Mickey was generally better at talking to Ian if something was bothering him.

 

Ian had with time come to learn that whenever he wouldn’t, he was feeling hurt.

 

And hurt was something a Milkovich wasn’t supposed to feel.

 

Mickey shook his head running a hand over his face and through his hair.

 

Ian kept looking at him, wanting to know what exactly was wrong.

 

”Look, Mick. I don’t know what I did, but whatever it was, I’m sorry” Mickey let out a sad chuckle.

 

”You fucking flirted with that north side cunt right in front of my face”

 

It took a couple of seconds for Ian to register the words, but when he did, a small smile made its way onto his face.

 

Mickey was jealous.

 

”Babe” Mickey rolled his eyes at the nickname. ”I wasn’t flirting…”

 

Ian took a step forwards, but Mickey took one back.

 

”It’s my job, Mick. You’ve never had this much of a problem with it before”

 

Mickey chuckled, but there was zero humor involved in the sound.

 

”Mickey” Ian said, taking a step forwards, and wrapped his arms tightly around Mickey’s waist despite his protests.

 

Ian dipped his head to look into Mickey’s sad eyes.

 

”Talk to me”

 

Mickey cracked, not having the energy to fight anymore.

 

”I just… It’s not fucking fun, alright? Watching those greasy old pedos look at you. But… ah fuck” Mickey shook his head, looking at Ian’s chest to avoid his eyes.

 

Expressing his feelings wasn’t his thing, and it never would be.

 

”Tell me” Ian repeated, stroking Mickey’s back soothingly.

 

”That guy was fucking… he was… just…”

 

”Young?” Ian finished, and Mickey nodded.

 

”Hot as fuck, too. I wouldn’t blame you if - ”

 

  ”I’m gonna stop you, alright?” Ian said with a small smile on his face, moving one hand from Mickey’s back to put it under his chin, tilting his head upwards to look him in the eye. ”I love you”

 

Mickey’s breath hitched at the words.

 

It was the first time either of them had ever said it.

 

But it wasn’t as scary as Mickey had imagined it.

 

”You…” Mickey begun, but he didn’t continue. He just didn’t know how.

 

”I love you. _You_ ” Ian repeated. ”No one else. I got no interest in that random guy, or anyone else for that matter. No one but you”

 

”Which one of Mandy’s fucking chick flicks did you learn that shit from, huh?” Mickey asked, but did nothing to hide the grin that was making its way onto his face.

 

Ian chuckled, but shook his head.

 

”I’m serious, Mick”

 

”I know… I know you feel that shit… whatever. But… I still get…” Ian nodded.

 

Mickey didn’t have to say it. Ian knew what he meant.

 

Jealous. Insecure. Hurt.

 

All of the above.

 

”I know” Ian said. ”And I’m sorry if you thought I was being flirty with him, we just talked. That’s not how I meant it, at all” Mickey nodded.

 

”Okay” Ian pulled Mickey closer to him, but instead of pressing their lips together, he just pulled him into a hug, Mickey tucking his head into the crook of Ian’s neck.

 

”I love you” Ian said against Mickey’s black hair. ”Always”

 

Mickey pressed a kiss to Ian’s jawline.

 

”You too, Gallagher”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote this just because I wanted to use this title.


End file.
